Take A Bow
by gerxmany
Summary: Young Emma Bellamy has just stepped into the world of normal and has fallen for a young man named Colin Samuel who is Xavier Samuels eldest son. Will the world of the two be enough to keep them together? A Muse Fan Fiction!
1. Opening Of My Life

**(A/N: Another Muse themed book, wow I must bee on a roll here. I have another Idea and most Muse fans will probably hate me for this but I thought it was cute idea. What if Kate had a baby girl and they named it Emma, but when Emma turned sixteen she fell in love with a normal Australian boy named Colin Samuel who comes to find out that his father is in fact actor Xavier Samuel. So I hope you all like my book I know you all are going to hate me for it!)**

My name is Emma Bellamy and I have lived a beautiful life. My mother Kate would always love me to death, My father Matt would shower me with anything I would ever want, and then there was my older brother Ryder who loved me as much as any other sibling would love another. We would get into fights but hey that's what siblings do right and this is the story of my life.

Since I was a little girl I had ventured to this very same park in Maltrasio, Italy where my father lived. It seemed like the only place where I could think. I would draw beautiful landscapes and draw people walking by. My artist ability was a gift that I had and I cherished it. I was taking classes in school on drawing and artwork to perfect it but I had to give it to ya I was better than my teacher at times. My pencil scribbled across the sketch pad as I drew my mother and father sitting on a park bench talking to each other. I had always loved drawing my mother and father because they had so much chemistry and it was fun to draw it. Once I had drawn a picture of them and placed it in sorta a surreal setting. Some of it was inspired by my dads love for conspiracy theories. Which I never really got. I was pulled out of my drawling when my brother came down next to me.

"Drawing mom and dad again?" He said sitting Indian style next to me. I smiled over at him and nodded.

"Their so much fun to draw" I said shading in the dark parts of my moms hair. Ryder smiled and took my sketch book from me after I had finished. He begun to flip threw the pages.

"Why do you have these weird drawings of a galaxy being engulfed by a man?" He asked.

"I have been having weird dreams with that in it. Each time his facial expression is different." I said pointing it out. He smiled.

"Well there really good." He said sweetly and handing back my sketch book. I stood up and walked over to the water's edge and looked out into the sea. Ships ventured in and out of the port. I started to draw them. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up and saw my mother standing there.

"Love, it's time to go home, you have school tomorrow." I smiled and stood up happily and we ventured back to our home where, I showered and laid down into my bed and slipped into a deep dream of fantasy's.


	2. Stupid Idiot Italian Boys

**(A/N: Hey guys my computer has broken down and I am now using my school computer to update, so I hope you guys enjoy!)**

My alarm beeped loud and I really had to get a softer one. As I stepped out of bed there was aloud creak. I groaned. This damn house my so old that floor boards would creak. But, for some reason they creaked louder in my room than in all of the other parts of the house. My dad really need to get this house fixed. I walked quickly across the room to my closet and grabbed my uniform for school. When I made it out of my room and had the door closed my dad showed up behind me. I jumped a little bit.

"Could you walk any louder?" He said rubbing his temple then his eyes.

"Sorry Dad, it's this house" I said. His expression changed and I could see in his eyes that he really disliked my comment.

"Please don't dis this house, I know it's old but me and your mother love it" I smiled softly. If my mother and father loved it so would I. I groaned and looked down at the floor. I stood taller than my father so at times he had to look up at me to talk to me. I sorta intimated him because I was taller and when we would fight it normally ended with him being glared at by his 5'11 sixteen year old daughter. My heart sorta felt bad when he would get over shadowed by Dom, Chris, or Tom. For what it's worth he survives and just goes on about his normal duties ignoring the fact that he is shorter than my mother, his three best friends, and so forth. I smiled and opened the bathroom door.

After I was showered and in my school uniform, I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen where my dad had pulled out the milk and a bowl. He just stared at the cereal like it was going to pour itself into the bowl. I shook my head, I didn't know what my mother saw in him. She loved him a lot and I respected her for that but, I never really got why he acted like he was paranoid of every little thing. I moved one of the stools in front of the marble island out. He jumped and turned around quickly.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack." He said with his chest flexing when he breathed heavily. I shook my head. From what my mother told me, she had never really met his family. What Wikipedia told me is that he had strange upbringing. His mother was really into the supernatural world and that he was really interested in conspiracy theories. One night I had ventured out into the hallway and I had swore that he was talking to himself. My father scared me. "Em, are you ok?" He asked looking at me. I nodded and grabbed my purse.

"Well I must be getting to school, bye dad" I said kissing his cheek. He smiled sweetly.

When I made it the private school I went to, the boys would always whistle. Because, A.) I was famous, B.) I had money, and C.) I pretty I think. They were just stupid Italian boys that's all.


	3. Angel Is All But A Synonym

_**(A/N: Ok So another short chapter, I can't write much at school since I only have 45 min. classes, I hope you all enjoy this wonderful chapter)**_

My heels clicked as I walked across the parking lot to enter the academy of arts that I was enrolled at. As I got pass all the evil stares that the cheerleaders gave me, I felt no eyes on me so I sulked and moved to my locker. As, I twisted my locker combination, I saw Destinee Fisher came walking my way. She was the head cheerleader and the schools total screw up. I was surprised she was still going her after all the crap she put people threw.

"Well, isn't it Ms. Emma Bellamy, the one that everyone believes to be the daughter of the guitarist." I sighed she was really going to pull that card with me.

"I am, why don't you get it, I am just stop being jealous ok" I said moving away from her icy glare. She ran her hand threw her hair.

"Bellamy, don't pull it on me, I will expose your lie and you will be trash again" I turned around and looked down the hall to see to jocks coming up the hall. I moved past them and they shoved me into a locker. They laughed and did loser symbols at me. Tears streamed down my face; only if they knew that I was his daughter they would be getting down on their hands and knees to meet my father. The tears seem to pour faster. Some one covered the light in front of me. But I couldn't tell because of the layer of tears in my eyes. They pulled me up. I wiped away all of my tears, to see a beautiful boy with glowing blonde hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. He was slightly taller than me and his smile made my knees buckle. His sweet breath covered my face, making it harder to think.

"Are you ok?" He asked kindly and looking into my blue eyes.

"I think so, I really thank you for this-" I said stopping and looking at him to see if he would tell me his name.

"Colin Samuel" He said sweetly holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Emma Bellamy" I said looking down at my feet and blushed. "So, what are you here for?" I asked sweetly as I avoided eye contact.

"Acting, you?" He asked sweetly.

"Artist, like drawing and painting, not music" I stuttered out. He chuckled.

"Ok" He smiled kindly, "Well I must get to class" He said sweetly moving away from me, leaving me in front of the lockers breathless. Angel is all but a synonym to his beauty, He truly captured my heart.


	4. Knight In Shinning Armor

**(A/N: Hey guys well here's another chapter for ya, I am using the desktop computer now, I hope to have another chapter up before the end of the night! So Enjoy)**

My pencil repeatedly tapped my notebook. Mr. De Luca, my crazy Italian History teacher who was in love with World War II. He had us in groups and labeled countries. My group had Great Britain. Figures. I looked over at Colin who was arguing for Germany. He would look at me every other second and smile. Destinee was all up on him and agreeing with everything he said. I rolled my eyes. Kyle Brigdestone said something to me but I was to busy thinking about Colin to even care what he said. I just would nod and say ___Ok do what ever you feel is necessary__._ Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Times up!" Mr. De Luca announced. "Can I please have your diplomats come and sit up front!" I got up and walked over to the seat labeled Great Britain. My group stood behind me. Colin sat next me. He smiled and leaned over, saying something in my ear.

"You look very radiant today" He said sweetly. I blushed and turned to see Destinee giving me her signature icy glare. I looked at him.

"Don't try to seduce the enemy, It's wont work, British Women aren't easily seduced." He chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"Ok let's get this debate started" Mr. De Luca said clapping his hands together as he stood in the middle of the circle of desks.

The Debate dragged on. I had said nothing, Great Britain really had nothing to say because 1. Germany tore the heck out of us and 2. I really didn't feel like yelling above them. Colin had a lot to argue due to that he was arguing for the Nazi Party. Kyle was proud of me and told me that I did a good job arguing our side and in the end the Allied Forces one because of me.

The bell rung and I gathered up all of my books and fixed my skirt. I slipped out of the classroom before Colin could get to me. I found my locker and grabbed my books for after lunch. I had Photography, Advanced Drawing III, and Advanced Placement Art History. For a Junior that was a pretty big step. When I closed my locker and saw Colin leaning up against the locker next to mine. He had a grin on his face.

"The German thing suits you, you know" I said looking him the eyes. He chuckled.

"And the British thing suits you" I smiled sweetly.

"Well my daddy is British but, my mommy is American" I said with a smile as we walked to the lunch room. I found my spot in line as Colin followed. "So Colin, did you just move to beautiful Tuscany" He smiled.

"Yeah my mom Samantha got a job here, due to that her boss moved from Sydney, Australia to Maltrasio, Italy" He said grabbing a apple and soda.

When we had gotten our food, I moved to my table in the far end of the Lunch room. Colin sat down next to me. I threw my purse up onto the table. When I looked up I saw Destinee walking this way. She smiled at Colin.

"Hey Colin, why don't you bring your Australian butt over to our table, it's more honest then this thing is" She said glaring at me. Colin looked over at me as I hid my face. She was really going to turn him against me. I glared up at her. "Come, on"

"No I am staying here maybe another time." Destinee glared at me.

"I see that you have chosen to be with the idiot who says that Matt Bellamy is her father." I groaned. I got up and looked into Icy cold eyes.

"He is my father!" I shouted and the whole lunch room got quiet. "Why can't you get that up your stuck up arse face!" I yelled and stormed out of the lunch room with tears falling out of my eyes. Colin followed me out. I slid down my locker and sat on the ground, with my face cupped in my sweaty palms.

"Emma?" A sweet voice said.

"Go away!" I yelled. "Run back to Destinee where you belong, to this school I am an outcast." I felt Colin wrap his arms around me and I cried into his polo shirt. He held me like a princess, he truly was my knight in shining armor.


	5. Am I Gifted?

**(A/N: Last Post for the night, I will try to post tomorrow if I can. Enjoy and Good night!)**

My charcoal pencil scribbled across my sketch book. A pretty portrait of my mother showed on the paper. My teacher smiled kindly as she looked over my shoulder. My breathing hitched and I closed my sketch book. Mrs. Gallo opened my personal sketch book not my school one. She flipped threw them.

"These of your mother and father are beautiful. As is the portrait of your mother. Have you considered putting some of these into the school gallery coming up tonight, I can add you to the list. Hun" I shook my head.

"I really don't think it's a good idea" I said kindly as I wiped the charcoal off my hands.

"Don't waste your talent, show it off. Just tell me which ones and I will hold onto them". I smiled brightly. She was right, I had a gift and I needed to show it off. My fingers pointed to the one of my brother sitting in the park, the one of my mother and father cuddling on a park bench, and the portrait of my mother. Mrs. Gallo tore them out and put them in a safe place as she handed me a flyer. She turned to the class.

"Ok guys, you will love this next project, you get to do what ever you want, I will give you three weeks to complete it. Well then get started" She said as the bell rung. This was my last class and I walked into the hall to find Colin standing there with the grin on his face that would soften my heart. I snapped a picture of him with my photography camera. He laughed. We begun to walk down the hallway. I turned to him and looked into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I need two things from you?" I asked, he smiled.

"Sure"

"First I need you to be my model for Photography and Drawling, Lastly, can you come to my art show tonight" Colin smiled kindly.

"I would love to" He said smiling. I looked up at him when he wasn't looking, I saw him smile. But, not at me but at Kayla one of Destinee's avid plastic.

"So, do you want to come over to my house?" I asked as we walked over to my car.

"Sure, I don't think my mo would mind." He looked over at me and grinned. I giggled and got into my car.


	6. Party Like There's No Tomorrow

**(A/N: Well guys here's one of three updates tonight I know I haven't updated fast enough but I will bow since I have two places to update, School and Home. Hope you all enjoy this. This chapter was inspired by my Rave project in Multi-Media Production Class.!)**

The flicker of the light in my parents room told me they were going to bed. I dressed and grabbed my glow sticks, as I shoved my phone into my back pocket I climbed out of my window to the car waiting for me. Jemma my best friend was waiting for me.

"Wow, a Bellamy sneaking around, so normal" I giggled and got into her car. We were going raving tonight, every wednesday we would spend the night out partying. You thought I was a normal girl just with famous parents but hey, I had to vent some how. Jemma pulled up to the warehouse and the party had already started.

We danced to the bouncing music, my head swirled as Jemma and I danced to the techno music. My hand was held into my hair. It was so much fun. I was drunker than my father would ever get. My eyes found Colin looking at me. Jemma whispered into my ear.

"Is he the one?" I laughed and nodded. Jemma giggled and we went back to dancing. My skirt swayed and swooshed as my hips moved. Moments later I felt heavy hands find my waist. My body turned violently to see Colin standing there. A grin found his face. I laughed drunkenly. Jemma moved away from Colin and I, winking at us.

"I didn't know you went to Rave's" Colin laughed and looked into my eyes.

"It's in my blood" He said wrapping his hands around my waist as I playfully grinned against him. My heart sped up as his face came to my neck. Colin chuckled. The music went faster and so did our bodies.

"Sh.." I said drunkenly to Jemma as we slipped into the window. I looked up and saw my mom and dad standing there.

"Emma!" My mother said glaring at me.

"Yes!" I said laughing. My mother's stare got icier.

"You are so grounded now, Jemma you better be getting you butt home before your mother kills you" Jemma slowly slipped out of my room.

"But, Mom! we went out just for an hour to have fun that's it" I said trying to pick myself up.

"But, you come home drunk!" She yelled. A tear slipped down my cheek. She had never yelled at me before. My eyes poured more tears. She never yelled at anyone. I was turning into what my father was when he was my age.


	7. House Arrest

**(A/N: Ok Two of three and I am so on a roll now hope you enjoy)**

As my heels clicked down the hallway, everyone looked at me strangely like they had seen a ghost. They all knew what happened last night. My eyes were blood shot. I felt sick to my stomach. When I had finally made it to my locker, there was a note and a rose. I smiled and opened the note.

_To the girl that is truly a rose to my heart - C.S._

My heart raced and I found my self falling to the ground and bracing up against my locker holding the rose to my chest. Colin came up to me and grinned his beautiful grin.

"I see you got my note". I nodded. "Um..are you free Saturday, I thought we could work on your projects" I smiled but it turned to sadness.

"I can't sorry, I'm grounded for last night." He sighed and looked down. I grabbed his hand. "But, I'm not grounded here". He rubbed his thumb across my fingers.

"That's true" He helped me up and we walked hand in hand to history. We sat down in our seats. Destinee came up to me.

"So, Bellamy is it true you were at last night's Rave and got totally wasted." She said looking into my eyes. It seemed like hell burned in her eyes.

"Yeah so, why do you care?" I said looking back down at my notebook. She moved off and found her friends as class started.

I groaned as Colin and I sat in the court-yard. Colin sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his jacket where he kissed my forehead.

"It's fine, love" He said softly. As he said Love my heart fluttered and I felt as if I was walking on air. Colin held me in his arms for the rest of the day. We skipped the rest of our classes as we cuddled in front of a bench so the teacher's couldn't see us.

As I wandered to my room, I threw myself onto my bed and groaned. It was eight at night before I was showered and in bed. There was ping on my window. I slid out of bed and opened my curtains. There he stood with his black pea coat on and his brown hair in it's normal due.

"Juliet, my fairest lady, will you let me see you tonight" I laughed.

"That is so cheesy, come on up." He climbed up the lattice and I smiled when he climbed in threw my window. "What are you doing here?" I asked softly.

"I am here to rescue the princess from her castle." I laughed and hugged Colin close as I laid my head on his chest, he smelt so sweet like roses. We just stood there and looked into each others eyes. My heart begun to race as he leaned closer and cupped my face in his hands. I prepared for it and he pressed his soft lips to mine, there was so much energy in this one soft kiss. His lips moved with mine feverishly as his arms slid to my waist. But, he broke away and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am so sure" He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine. He was soft and gentle as we fell into the most irreversible bliss ever.


	8. Giving Of Someone Special

**(A/N: Last of the posts for the night, Will post tomorrow after school so night and enjoy this chapter)**

As my eyes fluttered open the next morning, I found it calming to be laid in Colin's arms. He made me feel secure. Today was Friday and we had no school today. Normally my parents let me sleep in, but, My dad had left early this morning with my mom to go on tour and my brother went back to London. So, I was home alone. I got out of bed and grabbed a pair of underwear and Colin's t-shirt. Colin smiled as he watched me dress.

"Love, you look beautiful this morning" I laughed.

"Your lying, my hair is curly and my make-up is smeared. I look terrible." He got out of bed and laughed as he pressed his lips to mine. My heart sped up.

"Not now, my tummy is rumbling." Colin chuckled. I walked out of the room and moved down the stairs to where the kitchen was.

"What do you want for breakfast" I asked him.

"You" He said kissing my neck sweetly. I giggled.

"I'm flattered but, what do you really want?" He smiled.

"Anything you are having" He sweetly. I laughed and started to make pancakes.

We ate slowly, my phone started to vibrate, it was my mother, she had texted me and told me that I was to watch after all of the stuff like normally. But, I was just happy to have Colin with me and I am glad to share my innocence with him.


	9. Trouble In What We Are

**(A/N: Ok guys a very sad chapter, but it lights up in the next few I promise you. I will writing again soon, maybe when I get my homework finished but hey it will be epic next chapters!)**

Colin's hand was wound with mine as we sat on the couch watching TV. Italian MTV was nice when my father was on TV but this morning it was down right boring. The door opened to the house. I pushed Colin to the floor and fixed my skirt and tank-top. My Dad walked into the house.

"Daddy, what's wrong I thought you were on tour?" I asked smiling and walking up to him.

"Your mother left me" He cried. I was floored. They seemed fine when I saw them this morning.

"How did this happen, you guys were fine this morning" I said looking into my father's eyes. He didn't look into my eyes. "Dad, tell me". He didn't say a word.

"You have twenty minutes to pack your stuff, your mother will be here to pick you up" He said as tears found my eyes and I couldn't hold it in any longer. My feet ran me to my room. Slamming my door closed I grabbed my suitcase and clothes. Tears poured. Heavy arms wrapped around my waist.

"Em, Please stay" Tears poured as I turned to face Colin. His chocolate brown eyes were soft.

"I can't, when you have a family like mine, the mother always wins and takes the child away." I said as Colin held me close. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his for one final farewell kiss.


	10. My Twins Choice

**(A/N: Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was grounded from the computer because I have been using it so much, only to give you guys the best chapters in the world. Well guys hope you enjoy the new chapters! *my parents don't understand that I love writing*)**

Books pages fluttered in the Los Angeles wind. My text book was opened to my bookmark which was a picture of Colin and I before I had left. He had written a note on it.

_I will always love you with all of my heart, Emma - Colin_

A tear slid down my cheek. A knock on my door brought me out of my tears. I slammed my book closed and wiped my tears away as I collected myself.

"Come in" I said sitting up and wrapping my arms around my knees as my mother walked into the room with Emma Howard behind her. She had so much Dom in her, the baby doll face, glowing gray-greenish eyes, and long glowing blonde hair. She was like a sister to me. My mother moved out of the way to make room for Emma to walk in. Emma walked in and sat down on the edge of my bed. She reached into her jean pocket.

"I have carried this from Italy. He told me to give this to you". Emma smiled and handed me the folded up note. I opened it slowly as I held back tears. When I opened it, it smelled just like Colin. The sweet lemon, roses mix.

_My Dearest Emma,_

_I hope Dom's sister has gotten this to you reasonably quick. She is a good friend to be doing this behind your mothers back. I miss you so much, every time I sit in history I will just come to tears. Jemma sends her love. She wishes you were here as do I. My heart aches for you. After that one night, I don't feel complete without you. I am coming for you and I hope you will be waiting. I know it's been two years and that we really need to meet up again. I hope you will come to the little coffee shop that I have enclosed and we can meet up there on Thursday. I will always love you._

_-Colin_

My heart pounded and tears flowed out onto the page I read it and reread it. Emma wrapped her arms around me and comforted me. I was going to see Colin again and I could now run away with him. My life could feel complete now that he was coming for me. I will always love my Colin.


	11. Over Starbucks

**(A/N: Hey guys yet another chapter today, I am in the mood. Also check out on my profile page for all the outfits in the chapters. As they would say in England **_**Cheers!**_**)**

My fingers tapped on the marble table as my bright eyes searched for Colin's deep chocolate brown eyes. The LA air was thick and hot as I breathed. Italy was nothing like this. As my thought progressed, My eyes caught onto a tall male figure looking into the store at me. He was lean and tall with bright blonde hair done in a messy fashion and deep chocolate brown eyes. Right there I know it was Colin. I smiled and he walked into the building. My heart begun to race as he came over to me. As he sat down, I felt his hand find my thigh.

"Hey!" I said softly and sweetly. His deep chocolate brown eyes glittered with happiness. I couldn't take it any longer. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. They were soft and plump. As my tongue slid across his lips, he sighed and kissed back harder. I became dizzy and disoriented as he grabbed my waist.

"Emma!" He said on my lips. I giggled as I moved my hand threw my hair.

"Yes it's me" I said biting my lip as I looked into his eyes.

"I have waited a long time to see you" He said winding his hands threw mine. I blushed and looked down.

"I don't know what I would do without Emma giving me all the notes that you wrote." He smiled and placed his forehead on mine.

After we had finished our coffee, we begun to walk over to his apartment that he was staying for a while. My heart skipped a beat when he closed the door to his room as we walked in. Colin wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

"Emma, I love you" He said pressing his lips to my neck making me breathe heavy and quick. I forgot what I was about to say when he met my lips. My fingers grasped to the ends of his shirt. He slowly laid me down on the bed and my heart raced and I felt so light and beautiful.

Colin's strong arms held me close. His warm sheet felt soft against my bare skin. Colin was sound asleep as I ventured to his kitchen where I found something to eat. As I looked out of the window, It was bright outside. Arms wrapped around my waist as lips pressed down on my neck. I sighed and tilted my head back.

"Good morning beautiful" He said running his hands down my shirt covered waist. "You are to beautiful for me." I giggled and blushed. My hands pushed him up against the marble counter top. We kissed quickly before he took his hands and unbuttoned his gray flannel skater shirt that I had on. I bit my lip as he undid the last button revealing my peach lace bra. He smiled seductively. I wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart was warm and full. Colin was just about to kiss me when the door bell rang. We both groaned. He placed on his pair of pants and a sweat shirt.

"Coming!" He yelled. I buttoned up the flannel shirt. Colin opened the door to greet who was there.

"Where's my daughter!" I heard my mother yell.

Oh shit I was in trouble.


	12. My Own Direction

**(A/N: Ok guys this is a more mellow chapter, with some sad parts, but there's also happy parts to)**

My heart raced as I thought up many ways to escape from my mom but, Colin had already shown up in the kitchens arch way with my mom not far behind. He wrapped an arm around my waist. My mother was angry.

"What the hell were you thinking running off with him, I thought we were pass that stage. I think you better be getting home" She said. I hated what I was about to say.

"Mom, I am twenty and I want to live with my boyfriend because I think I can live on my own now" She glared at me.

"Out now!" She said angrily. I groaned.

"No! I am staying here" My mother glared at me.

"Fine! But when you need something then don't come looking for me." She said walking out the door. I turned to face Colin as tears slid down my cheek. I really didn't want to do that to my mother but she needed it. I felt like I was never going to leave that house. Colin held me close as I cried softly into his hoodie.

Colin and I had moved to London so I could have a job and get away from my mother. Our flat was in down town London where I worked. It was fairly large with cream walling, a living room, large kitchen, large bathroom and bedroom. We were happy.

I threw my keys onto the island in the kitchen. Colin yelled something like _Goal!_ He was home from work and watching a soccer game. I sat down in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. Colin smiled and kissed me slowly and passionately. I broke away.

"So how was your day, love" I asked and kissed his neck.

"Fantastic, I got a promotion today" I smiled and kissed him hard.

"That's fantastic, well I have a surprise from my father, he dropped by my art studio this morning". I got off of Colin's lap and walked to the kitchen and grabbed the papers that were hanging out of my purse. As I sat back down on Colin's lap I held the papers to my chest.

"My father knew how much we wanted to see England play France, so he pulled some strings and got us front row tickets behind the England bench." I said pulling out the tickets. Colin smiled widely and kissed me hard on the lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Emma Bellamy" He said kissing me again.

"As I love you, Colin Samuel." My eyes didn't leave Colin's. Being him made me so happy. Waking up to his smiling face, all the time told me that today was going to be a good day. I giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking". He unwound his arms and pressed his lips to my cheek as I got off his lap. I laid down on the bed and smiled. Something in the back of mind told me something exciting was going to happen soon.


	13. For The First Time

**(A/N: Ok so this chapter was inspired by the song **_**For The First Time**_** by: **_**The Script.**_** Hope you all enjoy this chapter.)**

Colin held me close in the sheets as my eyes fluttered open the next morning. I felt a horrible pain in my stomach when I buried my face in Colin's chest. I rushed to the bathroom, I got sick in the toilet about six times after the first. Colin looked worried as I looked into his eyes. My butt found the cold tiled floor. A flutter in my stomach told me I wasn't nervous, It felt like I had a little being in there. Tears streamed down my face as I held my stomach.

"Em, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked as I looked up at him threw my teared eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant" I stuttered out looking for reassurance from Colin. Colin smiled softly.

"Oh the news just keeps getting better and better today, first I get a promotion and then you find out were going to have a bundle of joy running around." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

"I am so happy, Well we should tell my father, since my mother made it clear she doesn't want anything to do with me, then we need to make a doctors appointment". Colin smiled as he helped me.

"That sounds like a plan." We walked out to the kitchen where I dialed my fathers number. He picked up after two rings.

"Love, what's wrong?" He said yawning.

"Daddy, I have some exciting news." I looked at Colin. He placed his hand on my tummy.

"What is it dear?" I heard him shuffling threw the house.

"I'm Pregnant!" I yelled. My dad went silent. I held my breath as I held onto Colin's hand. We were silent for a few seconds. My dad sighed.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes daddy I am" I said smiling at Colin. He wound his fingers with mine. My baby bump showed threw my shirt.

"Well then love I am happy" He said happy.

"Thanks daddy, bye"

"Bye, Love" He hung up and I placed my hand on my bump. Colin smiled and got down on his knees. He pulled my gray shirt and placed my hands on the sides of my bump. His lips brushed up against my skin on my belly. The night was still young and we had so much to talk about, but now we had to live in the moment.


	14. Peachy Contour

**(A/N: Three more chapter's left guys, I know that it's ending soon but I have a great last chapters planned!)**

My finger's found the short soft ruffled peach fabric of my dress. As my hand slid across my bump that showed in my dress, It moved and I smiled. Colin wound his soft fingers with mine. We walked down the red carpet at the Grammy's with my dad trailing behind us with the band beside him. All the Paparazzi were crowding around us, asking Colin and I about the pregnancy and how far along was I. It was all so hectic. I was getting nausea when my dad intervened.

"Let her be, She's not feeling to well" My father spat at the Paparazzi. They moved away and Colin moved me along as Camera's flashed. Small kicks in my womb told that the baby needed me to rest. After we made it inside and sat down at the table we were assigned, the kicks stopped and I relaxed.

"Has he calmed down yet" Colin whispered in my ear. I smiled softly.

"He's been over active tonight." I said fixing my dress. Having this baby in me didn't help me fit into any of my clothes that I had wanted to wear tonight. I groaned and laid back in the chair.

After the Grammy's , I found my shelf lying in bed cooing at my stomach. Colin slid into bed as I smiled and kissed him before adjust to suit the baby and I. Colin wrapped his arm around me as we slept. My eyes closed as my beloved boyfriend and my baby were close to me.

I woke up the next morning to Colin getting out of bed softly, trying not to wake me.

"Colin dear" I whispered. He turned around and smiled.

"Just stay here, I will cook us some breakfast." I smiled and got out of bed defying him to go lay done on the couch. Colin smiled and started to make breakfast. Our flat was quiet and only the sounds of Colin sizzling bacon and eggs came out as I smiled. There was a knock on our door. I got up and walked slowly to the door as I placed my hand on my back. My hand grabbed the knob and turned the knob. My father stood in the door way.

"Sweetheart, I was wandering if you and Colin would love to go out to dinner with me." I smiled.

"We would love to." I said sweetly.

My father smiled and left. I made my way into the kitchen to Colin.

"Who was that?" He asked looking at me.

"That was my dad asking if we wanted to go to dinner?" I said

"Sure that would be lovely" He smiled widely as he placed the bacon on a plate.

We smiled as our hands found the soft kicks of our baby in my stomach. As I looked over at him. He smiled and kissed my lips hard. Sweet times are the best.


	15. A Surprise In A Half

**(A/N: Well this is the last chapter, I will make this long because it is the last chapter and I want it to be epic, As I thought this should be the last chapter because I have a great ended that will leave you all hanging and wanting the sequel.)**

Colin's arms were wrapped around me as I gazed out the window. Tears slipped down my cheeks as his arms left from my waist. Rain poured outside and Colin walked down the street with his suitcase following him. His new promotion had cost one thing, him not being around all the time. Times like this is when I need my mother. But, she didn't want anything to do with me so I respected it. As I turned around the phone started to ring. I ventured over to it. As I picked it up, I saw that it was Colin. My finger pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I asked as I walked over to the breakfast table. My hands found my stomach as my baby kicked.

"Hey babe, I forgot to tell you, I will be home tonight, I am just going to Liverpool. Ok so make something special for us tonight ok" I smiled. Normally when he asked me to make something special we were going to to do something special.

"Ok Love, Will do. Got anything in mind?" I asked looking down at my huge belly coming out from my maternity blouse and cardigan I was wearing at the moment.

"Um. I don't know surprise me, Love" I smiled sweetly. Tonight we were going to have some of my aunt's famous pasta.

"Sure, I love you and have a safe trip, me and the baby will be waiting for you." I said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Ok, I love you to, I have to catch my train, bye" He said softly.

"Ok, Bye" He hung up as I placed the phone back onto the holder. The baby kicked. I smiled warmly and laughed as I moved some hair out of my face. I slipped on some high top converse and grabbed my purse, so I could go out and fetch the stuff I need to make dinner with.

As I opened the door to the local food market, I saw my mother standing there. I froze like a scared deer in someone's head lights. My baby turned as I moved away to an aisle so she couldn't find me. I sighed and my baby relaxed. I felt someone tap my shoulder. My golden locks hid my face. As I looked up I could see my mothers bright eyes.

"Emma?" She asked. I had to lie to her.

"Um. I'm sorry my name is-" I stuttered. As my mother looked at me. "Maddie" I said looking down at my belly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone I knew" I sighed softly.

"When are you due?" She asked.

"June, yeah, my boyfriend and I are very happy" My mother smiled.

"Well congrats!" She said and walked away. My mother had aged well but I still hated her.

Colin and I sat at the dinner table and ate dinner. I opened my mouth as he spoke.

"So how was the trip?" I asked as he looked over at me.

"Perfect, we had a lot of fun." Colin worked with my father on stage design, he's my dad's new tech manger. My father would cut him slack because I was pregnant.

"Ah I see." I moved my leg up his. "So, what do you have planned for us?"

Colin chuckled. "You'll have to wait and see." He said seductively. I giggled.

The door bell rang as I was washing dishes. Colin opened the door. He greeted the person on at the door.

"Love!" He yelled to me. I dropped the dish towel and walked to the door, where a beautiful red head at the door, she looked just like me. She had a small smile on her angel face. The girl looked to be my age. She had a paper in her hands and a black book bag over shoulder.

"Love, are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm Samantha Howard, Dominic's daughter." I stopped and held my breath. She was his daughter. At that point I felt a trouble pain.


End file.
